


getting lost isn’t that bad

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: blades, mages, and a world of disaster (fantasy AU) [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Welcome to haguyuki hell everyone I’ve been writing this since september, i kept getting stuck okay shush, lol that’s a lot of f tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Hagumi gets invited to yet another event with Kokoro. Not a bad thing, especially when this is a festival and not a fancy party! And even more so when she gets the chance to get to know someone new.
Relationships: Imai Lisa & Minato Yukina, Kitazawa Hagumi & Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kitazawa Hagumi/Minato Yukina
Series: blades, mages, and a world of disaster (fantasy AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	getting lost isn’t that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’ve been very slowly writing this since September. It was the first fic I started for this au! But clearly, not the first one I finished.
> 
> Welcome to my hell folks, I’m either a speed writer or a slow writer and apparently this was a slow one.
> 
> It’s also part of the reason I watched literally every event I possibly could with Hagumi in it, I was trying to learn all the nicknames she uses for people to make a list. I guess I got lucky with the new fall event being released (and that I could hunt down a translation) for a canon confirmation of what Hagumi calls yukina (only to be disappointed and make my own nickname for her to use)
> 
> But anyway! I hope after all this time writing, this was worth it. I think it was, but then again, in a ship with such little content, I think anything is, even my own content.

Kokoro is confused why the suits came in to talk to her. She can’t think of anything coming up that they’d need her for! So what is it?

Well, they’ll tell her. They always do. Especially when she asks. And that’s what she does!

That’s when they remind her about the upcoming festival she’s expected to attend. Of all the things she’s forced to go to as the princess she is, this is the kind she’s actually excited to go to. Even more so when the suits ask her if she wants to invite Hagumi to go with her! Of course she wants Hagumi to come, if Hagumi is willing to join her! She’d never deny a chance to see her friend.

After informing her of this, the suits leave. Kokoro imagines they’re probably going to get Hagumi. On the couple times Hagumi has joined Kokoro for events, this is always how it happens. The suits come and tell Kokoro about the plans and then they leave and come back a couple days later with Hagumi.

Kokoro is very excited.

Not that there are many times she _isn’t_ excited, but now, she’s especially so.

————

Hagumi is minding her own business on a short walk in the nearby park when one of Kokoro’s suit-guard-whatever-they’re-called ladies (Hagumi knows Kokoro usually calls them the suits, but she’s pretty sure that’s not the correct name for them) approaches her, appearing practically out of thin air, like always.

Her first reaction is to grab her blade, only to realize she doesn’t have it with her right now, and she isn’t in danger anyway. Unless she somehow became considered a threat to Kokoro, which Hagumi knows would never be the case, she’d never so much as think about intentionally putting Kokoro in harm’s way, the suits won’t hurt her.

Once she relaxes (as much as an assassin trained to be ready to fight the moment they’re on edge can after being startled), the suit tells her about Kokoro’s invitation for Hagumi to come to a festival with her. Hagumi accepts with no hesitation, despite knowing nothing about the festival. She’ll figure it out, and it’s a reason to be with her best friend anyway! Even if she’s always technically actively a guard for Kokoro when they go together to things like this.

Hagumi was trained to identify threats and kill them unnoticed. She knows how to spend time with a friend and watch for danger at the same time, and if she didn’t, she’d be worried for herself, after all, she didn’t spend years learning to be an assassin for nothing. She can have her fun while doing her job, no problem!

She’s not a big fan of being invited to huge, fancy parties with Kokoro, though. Unlike every other guest there, she’s not some sort of royalty, she’s just a girl from a small town out in the middle of nowhere, who got invited because she’s a princess’s best friend. It makes her feel out of place and incredibly wrong.

But a festival is different! There’s usually all sorts of people at those! Hagumi never feels out of place there, and they’re more fun to be at anyway.

After talking to the suit, she heads back to gather up some stuff for travel. Tomoe’s back now, just settling in. She must’ve returned while Hagumi was out.

“Hagumi was invited to a festival with Kokoron!” she cheers. “But that means she needs to pack now and go.”

“Of course,” Tomoe replies with a small laugh, as Hagumi rushes around, grabbing things she might need and putting them into a bag. “Have fun out there, okay?”

“Yeah!”

She finishes getting the last couple things and pulls the bag shut, before picking it up and heading right back for the door. “See you in a few days, Tomo-chin! Say bye to Kaoru-kun when she comes back for Hagumi!”

She gives one big wave as she steps out the door, which Tomoe responds to with a smaller wave. Then she twists on her heel, and closes the door behind her as she walks out.

She then bounces back out to the park, meeting up with the suit so they can head off to the Tsurumaki Castle.

————

The castle may be huge, but Hagumi’s visited a good few times, and with a memory for retracing routes, hasn’t gotten lost in the winding halls to find Kokoro’s room any time she’s come over before. This time is no different, as she follows a complex set of twists and turns and staircases until she reaches the familiar, elegant doors, plastered with Kokoro’s colorful, wild doodles stuck up all over them. Most of the drawings there are new since last time Hagumi saw them, but a few have remained constants since they met. For all their intense colors and chaos, Kokoro’s art is actually quite good, just eyesores to the average person and hard to understand.

Hagumi knocks, a pattern she once came up with together with Kokoro. From the other side of the doors, Kokoro chirps, “Hagumi!” before she opens one.

“Kokoron!” Hagumi replies, and tackles the princess with a hug.

Despite the force behind the hug, Kokoro’s crown stays on, as impossible to knock off as ever. Hagumi doesn’t know what’s keeping it on, but it’s never fallen off once, even as Kokoro does incredible acrobatic tricks.

Kokoro returns the hug, choosing to pick Hagumi up in the process. “I’m so happy you made it! How have you been?”

Hagumi’s smile drops for a moment. The fact is, she hasn’t been at her best recently. No close calls, nothing like that, she just hasn’t felt quite great. But she can’t tell Kokoro that, she hates the reaction she gets from mentioning it. She pulls the smile right back up and answers, “Pretty good! Hagumi missed you though.”

“Don’t miss me, you can always come here, you know that!”

“Hagumi knows, but she’s busy a lot now and she doesn’t have the time to come very often.”

“Then make time! Anyway, I want to show you something cool!”

Kokoro places Hagumi back on the floor, steps back, and spreads her arms wide. She pulls them back in and springs them out again, this time with an explosion of golden sparks as brilliant as her eyes. Harmless, illusory light magic, but stunning all the same.

“AWESOME!” Hagumi bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly. She’s always amazed by Kokoro’s magic, the way she can toss around sunbeams and sparkles like it’s nothing.

Hagumi doesn’t have a single drop of magic in her body, she can’t do anything like that. But she loves seeing it! In fact, for her, it’s even more exciting, because it’s not something she could do herself!

Kokoro stops the rain of sparks as someone knocks on the door behind them. “Kokoro-sama?” one of the suits asks through the door. “Can we borrow Kitazawa-sama for a moment?”

Kokoro looks disappointed for a moment before she perks right up as she realizes the reason for it. Hagumi knows it too. It’s just to check with her about an outfit for the festival, to make sure she likes it but also to see that it can properly conceal one of her weapons while she’s wearing it. Kokoro doesn’t know about the weapon part of it, though.

“Aw, okay~,” Kokoro replies, and Hagumi steps back out the door.

“Don’t worry, Kokoron, Hagumi will be back soon!” she says as a brief goodbye.

The suit leads Hagumi down another familiar route to the usual place she tries on the new stuff for events with Kokoro. She’s a little curious what they have for her this time, since she doubts it’s super formal. Even for something like this, it still has to be nice, since she’s, you know, out with a princess. But she likes it more this way!

Once the suit hands her the new outfit from the next room over, she darts into the changing room and gets set up to look and try it on. Trying new stuff on is always a little awkward, but that’s more on her own fault when she worries everything is either too feminine or not enough when she wears it. But it’s okay! She actually really, really likes this one. It’s definitely on the simple side, considering there’s not a lot of pieces to it and they’re mostly solid color items, but if Hagumi’s being totally honest, she likes it that way more.

She’s no fashion expert of course, but she does know when she likes wearing something. And besides not being the biggest fan of the yellow flower hairpiece and the holster for her knife being a bit inefficient to reach, with it being made to be hidden on her leg under the dark blue skirt, she loves it! And those are minor inconveniences, nothing more. She likes the colors, the light yellow of the shirt, the brownish orange of the vest, the blue of the skirt and shoes, all of it.

Knowing this is what she gets for this, she’s even more excited for the festival.

She changes back into her normal clothes, and bounces back off to Kokoro’s room.

————

A couple days later, the festival is officially underway. It’s in the city around the castle, so they have no need to leave until the day they’re actually going to it. Not needing to travel is a good thing in Hagumi’s book. She does enough of that on her own.

That morning, Hagumi watches out the window as things begin to get set up, as the early morning visitors begin to arrive. She’s not going out with Kokoro until the afternoon, since they plan on staying out all night once they’re out and going, so they’re holding off on leaving early.

Shortly after lunch, Kokoro and Hagumi briefly split apart to get ready. Hagumi makes a quick stop at her room to grab her knife and bring it with her.

She’s super excited to get to properly wear the new outfit, finally. It’s a bit of a struggle to tame her mess of orange hair enough to get the hairpiece to stay up and in place, but once everything is together, she bounces on her toes a couple times before stepping back out into the hall.

Kokoro has already finished getting ready, now waiting outside Hagumi’s room. While she’s dressed a bit fancier, the colors of her outfit are similar to Hagumi’s, but flipped. Her dress is dark blue, with an intense orange sash and soft gold details, and the flower hairpiece is more elaborate and orange, but overall mostly the same.

They’re sharing each other’s colors, orange and yellow mostly in the other’s outfit.

Kokoro beams when she sees Hagumi. “You look amazing, Hagumi! Lets go!” She grabs the smaller girl’s hand and takes off through the halls to the way out.

Being out on the streets, everything is so much cooler looking than it seemed from in the castle. The streets are busy, as are most of the stands, but it’s exciting. Everyone is dressed up in equally colorful outfits, all decorated with flowers. The stands are also decorated with the same kinds of flowers, bright and colorful and fun. Kokoro clings onto Hagumi’s hand, leading her from stand to stand to check out without them getting split apart in the crowd.

As the day continues on, the crowd dies down for a little while. A brief break before the big firework display at night will draw the crowds back in full force.

During this time, Hagumi notices someone. Another girl, around her age, looking slightly nervous and very lost. She’s pretty, for sure, with her long, silvery purple braid filled with reddish orange flowers and elegant outfit, but Hagumi is much more concerned with the fact that she looks uncomfortable.

“Hagumi is going to go talk to that girl over there,” she chirps, pointing at said person. “She’ll find you later, Kokoron!”

With a quick wave, she walks away from Kokoro.

The purple-haired girl notices Hagumi walking over. “Do you want something?” she asks, a note of annoyance in her voice. Most of the nervous look on her face evaporates.

“Uh, not exactly. You looked nervous, so I came over to see what was wrong!”

Hagumi doesn’t like talking in first person, but when it comes to meeting people, she can drop her preferred way of speaking temporarily.

“And you think I’ll tell you why? I don’t even know you.”

She fixes a glare on Hagumi, but Hagumi isn’t intimidated by it. She’s seen scarier looks before, and scarier people too, and this girl’s eyes are kind of cool. They’re a soft gold, but the entirety of her eyes are misted with white, shimmering and pulsing, shifting around.

“That’s true, you don’t know me! But that’s no reason for me to not help you!” Hagumi smiles. She knows her fangs will poke out with it, but it’s fine. They’re not a rare sight or anything. “I should introduce myself though, shouldn’t I?”

“You didn’t think to start with that?”

“Hey! Anyway, my name’s Hagumi! Hagumi Kitazawa. Nice to meet you!” She sticks out a hand.

The girl finally drops her glare and reluctantly returns the handshake. “Yukina Minato.”

“So, Minato-san, what do you need help with?”

Yukina immediately returns to a glare. “I thought I told you I don’t need it. Multiple times.”

“Not directly!”

“Are you oblivious?”

“No, I knew you that’s what you meant, but the more you deny wanting help, the more you probably need it!”

“Will you shut up and go away if I tell you?”

“Maybe? Only if it’s not something I can help with.”

Yukina sighs. “Well, I lost the person I came here with, and she’s not responding when I try to call her.”

Hagumi gasps. “Then we’re gonna find her! Who are we looking for?”

Yukina turns and begins storming off, only for Hagumi to follow her. “Hey, don’t go, I want to help so you stop looking sad!”

“Then go away, Kitazawa-san,” Yukina snaps, earning an aggressive head shake from Hagumi. “I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be followed around by someone like you, I just want to find Lisa and go home, maybe it would make my day if you left me alone.”

Hagumi lights up with a smile at getting another name, immediately popping her communication stone out of a hidden pocket. She presses her finger into a sparkle-shaped rune, and watches as it lights up bright yellow a couple moments later.

“What’s up, Hagumi?” Kokoro asks through the stone.

“Hagumi needs your help finding someone. A girl, probably our age, named Lisa? Hagumi doesn’t have any more details because Minato-san won’t tell her more, but she’s Minato-san’s friend and is missing and because she’s missing she’s the reason Minato-san isn’t happy right now.”

Yukina shouts from behind, probably trying to be picked up by the stone, “If you’d leave me alone, it would be a hell of a lot better!”

Another voice, slightly muffled from Kokoro’s end, asks, “Yukina?” and then, clearer, “Uh, Hagumi, could you pass the stone to her for me? I’m who she’s looking for.”

Hagumi hesitantly passes her stone to Yukina, who grabs it angrily, but calmly replies, “Hey, Lisa.”

The two continue back and forth for a bit. Yukina eventually shuts down the stone and passes it back to Hagumi, before setting off on a determined path to her friend. Hagumi follows behind, assuming Kokoro will be at their destination too.

She begins idly chattering away to Yukina as they walk, occasionally trying to prompt a response from the other girl. Unlike before, Yukina does bother to properly reply to some of Hagumi’s questions. The tension she was carrying before has slid away, probably with the relief of knowing where Lisa went.

It’s a lot better than before, until Hagumi notices the dark metal butterfly fall out of the back of Yukina’s hair and Yukina freezes on the spot. She panics, then turns to Hagumi angrily again. “Where did it go?” she snaps. “Did you take it?”

The shifting mist in her eyes has stopped moving, hazing her eyes over in a solid wave of white.

“N-no! Ha- I didn’t take it! It fell off!” Hagumi points back where they were when it fell off, not far back but with people walking around, it won’t be that easy to grab. 

“Then get it! I can’t _see_ without it. Not enough to find it myself. I can barely even tell where you’re pointing!”

Her glare hardens until Hagumi takes off. “Wait here, Minato-san! I’ll be right back!”

For an average person, getting through the crowd to pick up Yukina’s butterfly clip off the ground wouldn’t be all that easy. But Hagumi is small, fast, and incredibly skilled at squeezing into difficult spaces. It’s no challenge for her to get around the people and get it.

Once she’s grabbed it and made her way through the people again, she runs over to Yukina and hands it to her. The clip glows purple for a moment, then the haze in her eyes starts to shift and clear ever so slightly like it did before. “Sorry for snapping at you like that again,” she says softly. “I just panic because I barely can see without it, and I was scared you knew it was magical and intentionally took it. Thank you for getting it back, Kitazawa-san.”

Hagumi hums quietly. “Do you mind if I talk differently?”

Yukina replies first with a strange, confused noise, then with “I don’t see why not.”

“Okay! Hagumi prefers talking like this, but she doesn’t like doing it without asking first because she knows it makes people uncomfortable sometimes. Anyway, Hagumi can’t even sense magic in items, or in people! She didn’t know the butterfly was anything like that until you told her.”

Yukina tries to stifle a small laugh at how casually Hagumi says she can’t sense magic sources whatsoever. Considering how normal it is for people to at least faintly notice it, the complete lack is almost weirder than being powerful.

Hagumi gives her a slight annoyed look for laughing, but seeing Yukina properly smile breaks it almost immediately. She can tell the laugh wasn’t meant to be harmful either, anyway.

“We should keep going,” Yukina says. “We shouldn’t have stopped this long anyway.”

She starts walking on almost immediately, Hagumi continuing to follow her.

Not too long later, they meet up with their missing friends. Kokoro is practically about to bounce straight out of her shoes, full of energy still, even after the long day. A taller girl, with grayish green eyes and warm brown hair, is basically the only thing keeping Kokoro from doing so, until she lights up at the sight of Yukina and releases the princess.

Hagumi gets tackled yet again by Kokoro, but this time she catches her and swings her around in a hug. The act distracts them both from Lisa fretting over Yukina when she realizes the butterfly is no longer in place, until Yukina just hands it to her so she can fix it. Once both pairs break apart, they merge into one larger group.

“Thanks for everything~! We should probably get going now,” Lisa says, turning with Yukina to leave.

“Wait!” Kokoro stops the friends in their tracks. “Join us for the fireworks! We’ve got a super cool spot set up for us, you’ll love it!” She’s so excited, to the point she’s started sparking at the fingers, it’s hard to say no. So they agree.

She practically skips along the paths until they reach a very clearly reserved area, specifically set up for her and anyone she’d invite. Together, the four settle in and prepare to wait until the sun sets and the fireworks start.

And if Hagumi leans on Yukina’s shoulder and falls half asleep for a little while, no one comments on it.

————

The sunset is intense and fiery, and the fireworks are incredible and energetic, but it does get quite late by the end of it.

Yukina and Lisa get up to leave, but Hagumi pokes Yukina’s arm before she leaves.

“Yuki-chan?”

She can’t help herself making nicknames, but the slightly confused and happy reaction from Yukina is worth it.

“Could... could Hagumi sync her communication stone with yours? She’d like to talk to Yuki-chan more, if that’s okay...”

“Sure,” she replies, pulling her stone out with one hand and offering her other for Hagumi’s. It generally takes a mage to make the process quick, and Yukina does it in an instant, the butterfly in her hair glowing again as she links the stones. A new rune pops up on each of them, Hagumi’s stone’s glowing purple and Yukina’s glowing orange. She passes it back.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again, then.” She turns again to Lisa, and the pair leaves for real.

Hagumi waves in a big arc as they walk away.

Kokoro watches on with a knowing smile.

————

A couple days later, Hagumi is back off, returning to Tomoe and Kaoru. She’s still sad she has to leave Kokoro again, but there are always more times to see her. It was good that it was a relatively calm trip in terms of needing to protect Kokoro, considering the worst she did was track Kokoro down at the end of the festival.

Besides, she’s got a new person in her stone now.

The same one she’s spent most of the trip back talking to through it so far. She’s happy Yukina will listen to her talk, since the long rides in silence weren’t very fun before, and having someone to talk to, even if not face to face, is very nice.

She doesn’t even end the communication as she reaches her destination, excited to introduce her friends to Yukina. She’ll just keep on going as long as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m love these girls so much but yukina is... very hard to write and I probably messed her up... but like... I tried. Also idk what exactly prompted me with the magic assisted vision for her but thats just a thing now. It’s probably a curse. Her butterfly clip is channeling her magic to help her clear her vision as long as she wears it but it certainly makes her eyes weirder than normal?
> 
> Also, not to quote my actual bandori account but: haguyuki is cute, y’all are just cowards. I love this ship so much, they both deserve it, and I’m gonna make the content for it if no one else will.


End file.
